


3AM

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: The Tumblr drabble challenge:Sometimes characters want contact that has nothing to do with sex or violence. Send one of these for your character to reach out to mine."carrying while half asleep"





	

Bella gave a heavy sigh and flung the book onto the chair opposite and glanced at the clock, it was 3am and still Rodolphus had yet to come home from his task set for him by their Master. 

Of course she would never complain but she was exhausted, the pregnancy having taken a toll on her though it was a straight forward one with on complications so far and at touching six months and now there probably wasn’t going to be. But she still felt drained, tired and aching and wanted to be in bed but she’d not go without him so she lay on her side, and rubbed her swollen stomach waiting, listening to the gentle rain on the windows. 

Rodolphus looked down at her sleeping there, hand on her stomach, hair cascading on the cushion like back rippling water, Merlin she was beautiful. Gently, he bent over and lifted her into his arms, she was still easy to carry and he did so with ease not apparating for fear of hurting the growing child inside her but walking with her to their bedroom in the west side of her sisters house. 

Bella half woke in his arms and looked up at him, smiling sleepily and wrapping her arms around his neck, “You’re late.” Was her half asleep mumble into his neck. 

Rodolphus thinking she was the most adorable thing in the world, kissed her hair and muttered an apology, laying her in their bed and tucking the blankets around her, by the time he straightened up, she was already asleep and Rodolphus Lestrange, one of Lord Voldemort’s most notorious Death Eaters felt his heart swell with love.


End file.
